Stand By Me
by PsychicDreams
Summary: Mamoru is determined to free the Shitennou.


Author's Notes:

This is the last in the Shitennou series that I'm in the process of making. I've finished each of the Shitennou (Jadeite, Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoisite in that order) and now I'm going to wrap this all up with Mamoru.

These are characterizations fictions. I don't own these characters, have made or making no profit, belongs to Naoko Tacheuchi, etc.

Here is the order of the previous stories:

Bring Back My Happiness (BBMH – Jadeite)

Body and Soul (BAS – Kunzite)

Days in Desire (Days in Desire – Nephrite)

Pure Devotion (PD – Zoisite)

Stand By Me (SBM – Mamoru)

**Stand By Me**

**By**

**PsychicDreams**

I can't begin to describe what seeing them did to me.

It is certain in my mind that the Golden Crystal gave them their temporary form. If that is so, then surely there is a way to use its powers to give them a permanent form? There is no one I can go to about this powerful jewel except Setsuna. I am not even sure she can answer my questions, but I will somehow make myself learn about this power that I have and free my friends.

My hand clutches around the book convulsively as I sit at my sofa. I do not think that the Shitennou would know or remember how to control the Golden Crystal. And…I want to surprise them with a permanent form. 

I'm not sure how much of my motives are for their sake or my own. I want them to be real as much as they want to be. 

For the rest of my life, I know that I will never forget that day when I walked into my apartment to find the four of them standing there and waiting for me, solid and real. I almost thought it was a dream, after the grinding class I'd just been through, after I was already exhausted by the battle.

Only after Zoisite nearly suffocated me that I realized that I wasn't having a wonderful dream, one that I never wanted to wake up from. I couldn't have been more depressed when they began to fade once more, but Zoisite's words are still with me:

_"Don't worry, my Prince. I have hope. We have hope. And as long as we have hope, you will have us."_

As long as they have hope, I will have them…Ah, it is a wonderful thought. And I will make sure that they have hope.

I certainly made it up to Usako after she called the other day. I think part of my euphoria, being with her, was also knowing that I am so close to freeing the Shitennou. At least now I know that it can be done. I wasn't ever sure before.

Maybe I'll talk to Luna and Artemis? They might know too, even though they weren't ever on Earth. But they do know the Ginzuishou right? Surely the two stones can't be that different in controls?

Memories of the Silver Millennium with the Shitennou are scratchy at best, surely not as clear as theirs, but I do remember the feelings associated with them. Even if I had not known them in the Silver Millennium, I can't help but feel as if I would always trust them. There's just something about each of them…that draws me in and sometimes leaves me floundering, especially at the depths of their feelings for me.

My feelings for them are just as strong.

I've watched Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Usako together. I know why she cries at the thought of them no longer with her…I feel that strongly for the Shitennou, even if the Senshi don't know that they were once my close friends and protectors.

Through the two years I've known them, I've contemplated telling them about the Shitennou, that they are in stones in my apartment and what they were to me in the Silver Millennium. But every time I am about to say something, I remember Minako's face most notably…it darkens with the mention of the Shitennou, especially Kunzite. She does not like him above all else, probably because he attacked Sailor Moon just before she was found to be the Moon Princess in this life.

There are strong feelings associated with my Shitennou and right now, with the recent freedom from enemies, especially Galaxia, I don't have the heart to tell them. I know that if I let them know that they are here, they would only worry and that's the last thing I need. Perhaps in a week or two, when I'm sure that I can give them permanent forms, I'll tell them so they can get used to the idea before they meet them again in the flesh.

If there is one thing I love about my Usako, though, is that I know she'll give them a chance, if only for my sake. I know my friends and I know they would never harm her or them. I would very much like them to get to know Usako's friends, especially Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. 

I do not think those four will be a problem, as they have never actually met the Shitennou. I hope that they will be at least neutral toward them, but I can never be sure with Haruka. Setsuna and Hotaru, I'm sure, will not be posed toward any rash actions, but Haruka…and Michiru seconds what Haruka does often as they are often of the same mind.

But this is all assuming that I can give my friends their permanent forms in the first place.

There is no room in me for failure; there is no room in me for doubt. I will achieve my goal.

It is too bad that most books do not have chapters about powerful, universal crystals and how to control them. It would make things so much easier, instead of relying on faulty memory.

I can't afford to try using the Golden Crystal if I don't know what I'm doing. Something could backfire if I do and the consequences…don't bear thinking about right now.

I do not know what the Shitennou would do if I died, but I don't want to think about it anymore than I want to think about what I would do if I didn't have them.

My black wallet is on the table and my fingers are shaking somewhat as I open it. Right next to a picture of Usako and I is…the Shitennou and I. I must remember to thank Motoki's friend that allowed me to use his dark room. I never once entertained the thought of just having anyone develop this.

There we are. Together.

This picture will stay in my wallet for as long as I live, which I've been told will be a very long time. I hope I will be able to 'resurrect' the Shitennou. I want Chibiusa to be able to meet them, know just how wonderful they really are.

I know understand why Usako wants and always encourages her friends to find love. I want to be able to see Kunzite find a woman he loves and will cherish him back. I want to see him fall in love…I want to see him at a wedding…I want to see him holding his child…I want him to be as happy as I am with Usako. I'd do anything to see them as happy as I am.

I can finally understand my soulmate's urging.

With a glance at the stones set on the table, I stand. I think I shall call Setsuna now.

End.

I know this one was really short. This ends the Shitennou series. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
